Hustman baysitter
by Son Kaio
Summary: Jaune arc lost his parents in a plane crash and he has to take care of his little brother Kortaro. And he’s training to be a hustman. Lucky for he has some friends and girlfriends to help him with Kortaro. (JaunexYang,Pyrrha,Blake) and other ships.


"Hm, it looks like we're in the right place and we still have time before Ozpin gives his speech, so let's walk for a bit" Jaune said to his little brother Kotaro who was holding his hand the whole. They walked for a few minutes until Kotaro stopped out of know where. "Are you tired? Do you think you can keep walking, Kotaro?" Jaune said to Kotaro who just nods to his questions. 'Which one is it' Jaune thought as he know that his brother doesn't talk much like other kids. "Ok, up you go" Jaune said as he picked up Kotaro. Once Kotaro was picked up he snuggled and holds on to Jaune tighter. "It's ok Kotaro, we'll find some friends soon. I'm the one who's gonna be put on a team tomorrow, so we'll definitely make some friends. I hope" he said as he continues to walk around with his little brother in his arms. Things happened for them so quick that they weren't prepared for, but Jaune somehow made things work for them. He still remembers the day Ozpin found him and his brother.

_One week ago_

_Jaune had found a place to stay for a few days for him and Kotaro, they came to Vale after Jaune went to train outside the four kingdoms and has been getting stronger and stronger every day. Ever since they lost their parents in the plane crash Jaune has been doing anything he can to protect his baby brother at any cost. That's why they been traveling all over Remnant for Jaune to train with every master of martial arts and weapons._

_'Knock Knock'_

_Kotaro pointed at the door to show Jaune that someone was there. Jaune picked up Kotaro and walked towards the door and opened it with caution. He opened the door to find a man with cane and next him was a blond woman who looks like she can be his lawyer. "Greetings, my name is Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch" the man said to Jaune in a friendly way. " Ozpin? As in The Ozpin! From Beacon academy? What's someone like you doing here and what do you want with me" Jaune said suprised that someone like him would be here._

_"We mainly want to speak with you and your brother, if you have no problem with that mr. Arc" Ozpin told Jaune trying to be friendly as possible and hoping to get in his good side. "Sigh, sure why not. Please come in. Make yourself at home" Jaune said as he open to let his guests in. They went to the living room while Jaune took Kotaro to the bedroom to let him sleep. "Ok, lets get real here. What is your purpose of coming here and do you want with us?" Jaune said as he took a seat at on side of the kitchen table, while Ozpin and Goodwitch sat on the other side. "I'm here to give you a spot at my academy. I know what you are capable of mr. Arc. It's not any day that you hear someone beating Raven and able to unlock your aura by sheer power" Ozpin replied to a now shocked Jaune. "Are you part of her group and should I be expecting more of you soon?" Jaune asked Ozpin as he was preparing his aura for a fight. Jaune hates is when he has to fight someone else, grimm are the true monsters in this world which why he fights them, but when he fight a person or faunus he thinks that it's a waste of time and energy because there are grimm that kill anything they see. But it didn't matter who or what Jaune fight, he would anything and I mean anything to protect his little brother._

_"Rest assured mr. Arc I have no intentions on hurting you or your brother. I merely asked if you think on my offer" Ozpin replied the truth in hopes to get on his good side. "Oh, you're serious. I don't know if can go your school Ozpin. I have stay here and keep an eye on my brother" Jaune told him worried about this situation he in. "Don't worry mr. Arc, I would be in charge of taking care of your brother while you are on missions with your team and during class hours" Glynda told Jaune to show him that they are already prepared to take care of his brother and help him keep an eye on him. Still, going on missions and being away from Kotaro was gonna hurt both of them the most, but Jaune knows that he has to get stronger and they could help him with that. Jaune know what he had to do, so he made a decision. "Okay, when do we leave?"_

_End of flashback _

Jaune was soon brought of his when he felt his brother tugged on his shirt, which caused him to look at Kotaro. "What's wrong" Kotaro just point in one direction which causes Jaune to look at that and saw a girl with a red hood on her knees with a sad look on her face. Jaune was about to help her when Kotaro came up with a plan, "Nii-chan cookie" he told Jaune. Jaune understood what he was gonna do so he put him down and gave him a chocolate chip cookie that he has in his pocket in a ziplock bag. Once Kotaro had the cookie in his hands, he hold Jaune's right hand with his left hand and started walking towards the red hooded girl.

"Welcome to Beacon" Ruby said all depressed. She was not having a great first day at Beacon. First, her sister ditched her to join her friends. Then, this girl name Weiss was yelling at her about why someone of her age is here while holding fire dust in front of her, which causes her to literally explode. Then, another girl with a bow on her head came to explain who Weiss was, which caused her to get upset and leave. Soon the other girl left without Ruby knowing which lead to her current position. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touching her right knee. Ruby looked up to see a little boy in front of her who was offering her a cookie.

"Here" said Kotaro

"Oh, thank you" Ruby said as she took the cookie and ate the cookie in one bite. "That was very nice of you Kotaro" Ruby looked up again to see a blond boy who had his hand out for her. "Need a hand? Hi, I'm Jaune and you already met my brother Kotaro" Jaune introduce themselves as Kotaro wave his hand saying hi to her. "Thanks. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose, nice to meet both of you" Ruby introduced herself to the brothers. The three walked around the academy for a while until Ruby decision to her weapon to them. She showed Crescent Rose to the brothers who were amazed by it. Then Jaune showed her Crocea Mors which she liked because it was a classic weapon. Soon they made their way to the auditorium where everyone else was currently at.

"Ruby! Over here, I saved you a spot" said Ruby's sister as she waved her hand towards her. "That's my sister, I better go. I'll see you guys later" she said before leaving the brothers to join her sister. The looked at each other then looked to where Ruby took off. "Well, it's just us now huh" Jaune said to Kotaro who just nodded. Soon Ozpin showed up on stage with Glynda to give his speech.

_...a few hours later..._

Everyone was at the main hall either looking for a spot to sleep or talking to their friends which takes us to a certain reaper and her sister. "Hey sis, what's a writing?" Yang ask Ruby while laying on her right side. " I'm writing a letter to my friends back on Signal. I promise to tell them everything" Ruby missed her friends at Signal and wished that they were here too. "Ruby, I know you miss your friends back on Signal, but now this is your chance to make new one. So relax for a bit and check out the view" Yang said trying to cheer up her sister. "It's like a big pajama party" They both looked around to everyone talking to each other and the boys flexing their muscles to impress the ladies. " I don't think dad would approve of all the boys" said Ruby.

" I know I do" Yang replied back as she continues to watch the boys, however she noticed that most of the girls there weren't looking at the boys, they were looking at someone else. She turned to look where they were looking at and found her answer. There leaning on one of the pillars was a certain blond that was only wearing sweatpants. Yang was very impressed by his body, he was quite muscular, not buff but more of lean muscle. He was hot! "Huba huba, who is that sexy ass" Yang whispered to herself as she kept looking at him until her eyes landed on his lap. Kotaro was setting on Jaune's lap who was holding a book and reading it to him. "And Cinderella and the price lived happily ever after, the end" Jaune said before closing the and putting it to the side.

"Okay, I read you the book, now it's time for bed. I have a big day tomorrow, so I need my rest" Jaune told Kotaro as he was getting there sleeping bags ready. Once they were done Jaune put Kotaro in his sleeping bag and tucked him in.

"Nii-chan"

"Hm?"

"Can sing a song for me? Like the one mom sings for us" said Kotaro. Jaune looked at his brother with a shocked look on his face. He didn't think that he would remember the lullaby that their mom sang for them before her she passed away and was afraid that it would bring up memories of their past. But he couldn't say to him, even if he tried. "Ok, I'll try my best"

**_ Song of the sea_**

_Hush now my storeen_

_Close your eyes and sleep_

_Waltzing the waves_

_Diving the deep_

_Stars are shining bright_

_The wind is on the rise_

_Whispering words of long lost lullabies_

_Oh won't you come with me?_

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing _

_Oh won't you come with me?_

_Where the ocean meets the sky _

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea_

Everyone there stopped doing what there were doing and listened as Jaune sang the song. Some were slowly getting ready to cry. While some were getting tired from the song.

_I had a dream last night _

_And heard the sweetest sound_

_I saw a great white light_

_And dancers in the round_

_Castles in the sand_

_Cradles in the trees_

_Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_

_Oh won't you come with me?_

_Where the moon is made of gold _

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing_

_Oh won't you come with me?_

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea_

_Rolling, Rolling, Rolling, Rolling_

Kotaro tried so hard to stay awake and listen to the song, but soon the song got to him and he fell asleep. He wasn't the only one. Some of the people listening to song have already falling asleep, while some were comforting others who were crying. Back to the sister, Ruby had fallen asleep by Jaune's singing, however she shed a few tears before falling asleep. Yang tried not to cry, but it was impossible. She fell in love with his voice and continued to listen to his singing. Little does she know, she wasn't the only one to fell in love with his voice.

_Oh won't you come with me? _

_Where the moon is made of gold_

_And in the morning sun_

_We'll be sailing free_

_Oh won't you come with me _

_Where the ocean meets the sky_

_And as the clouds roll by_

_We'll sing the song of the sea_

_Grá go Deo_

Once Jaune was finished he looked so a sleeping Kotaro and smiled, he was glad that he put to sleep. Seeing his peaceful face always makes him feel like he can take on anything or anyone who threatens him or his brother. He was brought out of his thoughts when a certain blond came up to him, "Hey, I'm Yang Xiao Long and you already know my sister Ruby" Yang introduced herself and Ruby as she holding Ruby with her right arm and holding their sleeping bags in the left.

"Hi, I'm Jaune Arc and this sleepy head is my brother Kotaro. Is Ruby ok with you holding her like that?" Jaune asked Yang as he looks at the sleeping reaper. "She's fine. Anyways, I was wondering if we could buck with you?" Yang ask as her cheeks turned crimson. "Huh, sure. I don't mind if you don't" Jaune tried to make some room for Yang and Ruby until he got an idea. He folded his sleep bag and put it in the corner. He slowly picked up Kotaro and put him on his chest so he can lay down on Kotaro's sleeping bag. Yang and Jaune stayed up for a bit talking about initiation tomorrow and about their lives with their siblings.

"You're a good brother Jaune. I'm sure Kotaro know that too" Yang told after hearing his stories. "Thanks Yang. And your a good sister, you only do the things you because you want what's best for her" Jaune replied. Yang smiled at because she finally found someone that understands her and wants to know more about her, then look at her body. So she decided to tease Jaune by moving to his left side and rest her head on the crook of his neck and put her left arm around Kotaro and Jaune for more comfort. "Huh, Yang? What are you doing?" Jaune ask while blushing. "Sleeping. And I think you should do the same we have a big day tomorrow" Yang said before falling asleep. See how he was stuck in this situation, decided to follow her lead and went to bed.

'Tomorrow is a new beginning'

**_Thank you for reading. I want to know that I am still working on the Saiyan Brother, so don't loss hope on that. Peace _**


End file.
